


L'Amour et la Science

by MissAmande



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Amanda love them, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Lovers, Everett is cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nick is a bit sado, Somebody please, Trouple
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Nicholas Rush et Everett Young se détestent depuis le premier jour de leur rencontre. Cependant, après deux tentatives de meurtres et une soirée alcoolisée, ils ouvrent enfin les yeux sur leurs sentiments. Malheureusement pour eux, une personne venant du passé de Nick viendra tout chambouler ou peut-être pas.
Relationships: Amanda Perry/Nicholas Rush, Everett Young/Amanda Perry, Everett Young/Nicholas Rush/Amanda Perry, Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Comments: 10
Kudos: 4





	1. Que choisissez-vous?

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà bienvenue sur cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Les deux idiots sont idiots mais on les aime comme ça.

Le docteur Nicolas Rush était un homme qui frustrait énormément le colonel Young. Il avait un caractère de cochon, il était buté, arrogant, et il avait le chic pour cacher des choses importantes aux autres et à agir par derrière. Mais il y avait un hic dans tout cela, Everett était tombé amoureux de cet écossais. Cependant leur histoire était bien trop compliquée pour qu’il ne l’avoue. Il se voyait très mal voir le scientifique et lui déclarer sa flamme après avoir tenté à deux reprises de le tuer. 

Malheureusement il se sentait de moins en moins discret et il lui semblait que TJ se doutait de quelque chose. Il n’arrivait plus à garder ses regards furtifs et plusieurs fois Nicholas l’avait surpris à le fixer. Alors Young se mit à l’éviter ce qui n’était pas une tâche des plus aisées. 

Mais lorsque Brody organisa une petite fête en l’honneur de son alambic qu’il venait tout juste de mettre au point, Everett n’eut pas d’autres choix que de se retrouver dans la même pièce que Rush. Prenant sur lui, le militaire se rendit vite compte que la présence du scientifique ne le gênait pas plus que cela, au contraire, il la cherchait.

  
L’alcool devait sans doute jouer car quand il repéra le docteur Rush assis à l’écart des autres, il le rejoignit sans aucune hésitation et s’installa en face de lui. 

  
_\- Rush._ Salua-t-il. 

  
L’homme soupira d’un air résigné sans lever les yeux de son verre. 

  
_\- Colonel…_  
 _\- Je suis surpris de vous voir ici._  
 _\- Et rater l’occasion de boire ?_ Répliqua le docteur.   
\- _Je ne peux qu’être d’accord avec vous._ Répondit Everett en levant son verre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
\- _Qu’est-ce que vous voulez Colonel ?_ Mordit Rush, effrayé par l’effet de ce sourire sur les battements de son cœur. 

  
Young haussa les épaules et but une gorgée d’alambic. 

  
_\- Passer un peu de temps avec vous._

  
Nicholas s’étouffa avec sa boisson et le colonel se vit obliger de migrer à ses côtés pour lui taper le dos. 

  
_\- Respirez Docteur._  
 _\- Pourquoi… pourquoi vous avez dit ça ? Vous voulez vraiment que je meurs ?_ Râla Nick lorsqu’il eut repris sa respiration. 

  
Young eut un petit rire amusé face à cette remarque, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, il devait avouer que Nicholas avait adorable enfin, presque, quand il se mettait à bouder. 

  
_\- Croyez-moi Docteur, je n’essaie pas de vous tuer._   
_\- Ca ne serait pas la première fois._

  
L’amusement de Young le déserta immédiatement et la culpabilité remonta instantanément à la surface. Cela faisait mal mais il le méritait, la colère de Nicholas était justifiée mais il souhaitait par-dessus se racheter auprès de l’écossais. 

  
_\- Je sais et je suis désolé pour mes actions passées à votre égard._  
 _\- Oui, oui c’est cela._  
 _\- Non sérieusement. Je ne me suis jamais excusé._  
 _\- Si vous l’avez fait et je ne veux pas de vos excuses, Colonel._ Souffla Rush.   
_\- Rush…_  
 _\- Je ne veux pas de vos excuses mais des actions Colonel. Je veux pouvoir vous faire confiance mais je ne peux pas, parce que vous avez tenté deux fois de m’assassiner._

  
Young détourna les yeux, honteux et en colère vis-à-vis de son comportement. Evidemment que Nick ne pouvait pas le pardonner! Ils avaient leurs torts, l'un comme l'autre, mais Rush n'avait jamais tenté de le tuer et même s'il l'avait fait, il en aurait eu le droit après ce qu'Everett lui avait fait subir. 

_\- Je…_  
 _\- Suis désolé. Je sais. Prouvez-moi que je peux vous faire confiance Colonel et je vous prouverai que vous pouvez vous aussi me faire confiance._  
 _\- Je comprends…_ Soupira Everett en vidant son verre d’un trait en grimaçant. 

  
Rush secoua la tête et se leva pour aller les resservir avant de revenir s'asseoir. 

  
_\- Vous devriez vous pardonner Colonel._  
 _\- Je n’y arrive pas. Je… je m’en veux tellement et… j’ai toute cette colère en moi que je n’arrive pas à évacuer mais je ne peux pas. Et vous…_  
 _\- Je fais un bon sac de frappe._  
 _\- NON !_ S’exclama Young en claquant son verre sur la table. _Vous… Argh…_  
 _\- Je suis frustrant ? Enervant ? Egoïste ?_  
 _\- Vous n’êtes pas égoïste. Vous nous avez sauvés plusieurs fois en mettant votre vie en danger. Non je voulais dire que vous êtes celui qui me tient le plus tête, vous êtes borné mais je voudrais… je veux devenir votre ami._

  
Nicholas lui lança un regard en coin, ne croyant pas un seul mot de ce que le colonel disait. Mais lorsqu’il s’aperçut que Young ne plaisantait pas, il le regarda comme si une nouvelle tête venait de pousser à côté de la première. 

  
_\- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?_  
 _\- L’alcool vous monte au cerveau Colonel, vous venez de dire que vous vouliez devenir mon ami_. Ironisa Nick.   
- _Ce n’était pas une blague ni même l’effet de l’alambic mais si je dois dire qu’il tape fort._

  
Rush sourit dans son verre en buvant une gorgée et Everett se sentit stupidement fier d'en être la cause. 

  
- _J’espère sincèrement que nous arriverons à devenir ami, Rush_. Confia Everett.   
_\- Hum._

  
Sentant que la conversation sur l’amitié arrivait à son terme, Young laissa le sujet de côté et reporta son attention sur son verre. Plusieurs personnes avaient quitté la cantine, quelque peu éméché, et Everett fut surpris de constater que leur discussion avait duré aussi longtemps sans accroc majeur. Les deux hommes continuèrent de boire pendant un moment jusqu’à ce que, l’esprit confus par l’alcool, le colonel ne ferme les yeux, pris d’une grande fatigue. 

Rush sursauta lorsque la tête de son camarade de beuverie atterrit lourdement sur son bras. 

  
_\- Oh ce n’est pas vrai…_ Ruchonna l’écossais en essayant de déloger la tête de Young sans grand succès. 

  
Le militaire grommela quelque chose d’inintelligible et se cala plus confortablement contre le docteur qui soupira exaspéré. 

  
_\- J’espère qu’il bave pas…_ Grogna-t-il.   
_\- Rush…_  
 _\- Colonel ceci est vraiment inapproprié…_ Commença Rush en pensant que le colonel s’était réveillé.   
_\- Nick…_  
 _\- Dîtes-moi que je rêve… Colonel ! Eh oh !_

  
S’avouant vaincu, Nicholas termina sa boisson et posa son front contre la table, en espérant que Young se réveille rapidement qu’il puisse rejoindre son lit et en espérant qu’il ne ronfle pas. 

  
- _Ça serait la cerise sur le couscous…_ Marmonna Nick avant de fermer les yeux. 

  
Heureusement pour eux, tout le monde était parti se coucher et personne ne fut témoin de la position compromettante des deux hommes. 


	2. L'amour fait battre nos coeurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lors d'une crise de panique Nicholas reçoit une aide inattendue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas forcément très utile pour l'histoire mais assez important pour nos idiots qu'on aime tant aka Colonel Idiot et Docteur Jesuisaveugle.

Lorsque les deux hommes se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, tous deux souffraient d’un mal de tête carabiné, d’une bouche pâteuse et d’un torticolis. Craquant leurs os et grognant sous la douleur, ils évitèrent par tous les moyens de se regarder, gênés par les résultats de la beuverie de la veille. Seulement ils furent bien obligés d’accepter les conséquences et l’effet de l’alcool pour délier les langues car même s’ils ne voulaient l’avouer, des barrières avaient été brisées et des pas avaient été franchis. Mais leur fierté était beaucoup trop grande pour pouvoir en discuter immédiatement. Alors ils se séparèrent, chacun partit de son côté sans qu’aucune parole ne soit prononcée. Ils allèrent vaquer à leur routine matinale en tentant soigneusement de ne pas croiser le chemin de l’autre. 

  
Plus tard ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle des contrôles, tendus et mal à l’aise. 

  
_\- Okaaaay…_ Dit Eli en entrant. _Dîtes-moi que vous n’allez pas vous taper dessus parce que vraiment j’ai pas envie de vous envoyer à l’infirmerie et j’ai pas non plus envie que le docteur Rush se fasse taper alors s’il vous…_  
_\- Eli. On ne va pas se taper dessus._ Coupa Rush.   
_\- Ah… oh merci._

  
Rush leva les yeux au ciel et alla à son poste de travail sans prêter attention aux autres. Everett resta comme deux ronds de flanc à regarder son… comment devait-il l’appeler ? Il n’était pas encore amis ni même à son grand regret amant… comment faire pour faire évoluer leur relation, telle était la question. Mais pour l’instant il devait se préoccuper d’autre chose comme le fait que le vaisseau venait tout juste de perdre la vitesse de façon inexpliquée. 

  
_\- Rush ? Que se passe-t-il ?_  
_\- J’en sais rien_. Répondit le scientifique en pianotant sur son écran. _Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi… ! Je ne comprends pas tout allait bien il y a deux minutes !! Qu’est-ce que c’est que… j’arrive… pas à respirer…_  
_\- Rush._ Intervint Everett en s’approchant de lui, et parlant d’une voix apaisante. _Respirez. Qu’est-ce que l’écran vous dit ?_

  
Rush inspira profondément et ferma les yeux un instant, paniquer ne servirait à rien il le savait mais plus il le savait et plus il paniquait. 

  
_\- Nicholas, respirez._ Murmura une voix à son oreille alors qu’une main lui massait doucement la nuque. _Respirez. Inspire, expire._

  
Le docteur tenta désespérément de suivre les consignes que lui donnait le colonel, se calant sur la respiration exagérée de l’homme derrière lui. Comment faisait-on pour respirer ?! Sa poitrine était beaucoup serrée, c’était douloureux et il pouvait sentir ses jambes se mettre à flageoler et son cœur battre beaucoup trop vite. Une sueur froide coula le long de son dos et un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l’échine. 

  
_\- Nicholas, respire avec moi, tout va bien se passer, ce n’est qu’une crise d’angoisse._

  
Une crise d’angoisse… c’était une crise d’angoisse… une foutue crise d’angoisse !! 

  
Il sentit qu’on le déplaçait, enfin que ses jambes bougeaient sans même que son cerveau ne donne son accord et bientôt il fut pressé contre quelque chose de chaud et solide. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? 

  
_\- Nous sommes dans le couloir, Nicholas, tout va bien. Respire._

  
Oh c’était le torse du colonel… 

  
_\- Est-ce que ça va aller ?_ Chuchota Everett. 

  
Rush ne put qu’hocher la tête, l’esprit trop embrumé par la panique qui commençait doucement à partir. 

  
_\- Bien, continue de respirer avec moi, d’accord, je ne vais nulle part, je reste là avec toi._

  
Nick opina de nouveau et garda les yeux fermés. C’était… agréable d’être dans les bras de cet homme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni quand cela c’était produit mais il en était venu à regarder le colonel d’une autre façon. Il ne ressentait plus de haine à son encontre ni même de rancœur. C’était bien autre chose qu’il ressentait, et ça lui faisait peur, c’était terriblement effrayant de ne pas contrôler ses émotions surtout pour quelqu’un comme le docteur Rush. De plus, il lui avait pardonné depuis un moment les deux tentatives de meurtre mais il n’arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Young avait beau clamer qu’il ne voulait plus le tuer, comme le disait l’expression : jamais deux sans trois. Alors Nicholas redoutait la prochaine tentative car malheureusement elle pourrait bien être la bonne. 

  
Mais pour l’instant il voulait savourer cette étreinte et le réconfort que lui apportait Everett. Alors il s’accrocha à la veste du militaire et inspira l’odeur qui était propre à ce colonel. Elle différenciait tellement de celle de Gloria, fruitée et fleurie. Young sentait l’herbe coupée et la pluie et c’était apaisant et son cerveau ne put s’empêcher de lui donner le terme scientifique : pétrichor. Il avait envie de rester là pour l’éternité mais il savait que d’une minute à l’autre, Everett allait le repousser et lui dire de retourner travailler, de résoudre le problème du vaisseau et cet instant de complicité serait oublié à jamais, tout comme leur discussion de la veille autour de l’alambic. 

  
Cependant rien de tout cela ne se produisit, au contraire, Rush sentit un baiser être déposé sur le sommet de son crâne et les bras du militaire le tinrent plus fermement contre lui. 

  
_\- Je suis désolé Nicholas…_ Marmonna-t-il.   
_\- Pourquoi ?_ Chuchota le scientifique en retour.   
_\- Je suis désolé de ne pas être à la hauteur._  
_\- Vous pouvez sortir de ces âneries parfois Colonel…_  
_\- Comment ça ?_  
_\- Vous êtes à la hauteur Colonel. Pour ce travail vous êtes celui qu’il nous faut. C’était difficile au début mais… maintenant…_

  
\- Je ne parlais pas de ça Nicholas. Coupa Everett en reculant légèrement sans briser leur étreinte pour regarder l’écossais dans les yeux. 

  
_\- De… De quoi parlez-vous ?_ Demanda le scientifique en déglutissant.   
_\- De toi._  
_\- Quoi ?_  
_\- Je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour toi…_  
_\- De quoi est-ce que v… tu parles ?_  
_\- Oh Nicholas tu n’as rien remarqué n’est-ce pas ?_ Soupira Everett en détournant les yeux. 

  
Soudain le cœur de Nick s’emballa à nouveau mais pour une tout autre raison qu’une crise d’angoisse. Se pouvait-il que ses sentiments soient réciproques ? Est-ce que Young l’aimait aussi ? 


	3. La vérité

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everett et Nick ont une conversation libératrice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !   
> Petite dédicace à Félicia, ceci est pour ton anniversaire ! Encore un joyeux anniversaire !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un long moment sans qu’aucun des deux ne disent quoique ce soit. Everett sentait son cœur battre à la chamade, il venait de sous-entendre, voir même d’avouer sans vraiment prononcer les mots, qu’il aimait Nicholas et à présent il attendait en retenant son souffle la réaction de Rush.

\- _Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de dire ce que je pense que tu viens de dire ?_ Demanda enfin le scientifique qui était de toute évidence confus au vue de la phrase sans queue ni tête.

\- _Et qu’est-ce que je viens de dire d’après toi ?_

 _\- Je pense…_ Commença lentement l’écossais en fronçant les sourcils. _Je pense que tu viens de me dire que tu ressens quelque chose à mon égard…_

 _\- Et qu’est-ce que cela te fait ?_ Interrogea le colonel.

La peur s’était insinué dans ses veines, mais le militaire put se consoler en constatant que Nick ne s’était toujours pas détaché de lui, il était toujours accroché à sa veste et son souffle lui chatouillait le cou car le docteur avait baissé la tête et semblait réfléchir.

\- _Nicholas ?_

_\- Ca m’effraie… J’ai terriblement peur…_

_\- Peur de quoi ?_

_\- Des sentiments… d’éprouver quelque chose pour une personne autre que Gloria… Et si je foutais tout en l’air ? Et si je n’étais pas assez bien ? Je suis toxique Everett, je repousse tout le monde et je suis laid…_

_\- Non, non tu n’es pas laid._ Contra Everett en prenant en coupe le visage torturé de Rush. _Je t’interdis de dire ça._

_\- Mais…_

_\- Non tais-toi et écoute-moi._

La bouche du scientifique se referma dans un clic et une légère moue déforma ses lèvres mais Young trouva cela charmant et il dut se retenir de l’embrasser.

\- _Tu es quelqu’un d’extrêmement frustrant, tu as un caractère de cochon et tu as le don de cacher les informations. MAIS, tu es l’homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse, sauf bien sûr quand il s’agit des sentiments, tu es totalement aveugle et idiot dans ce cas-là mais passons. Tu n’es pas laid, tu es beau à l’intérieur comme à l’extérieur, tu as juste peur de t’ouvrir, tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau d’une perte et je comprends. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance et tu en as tous les droits. Mais sache que ce que je ressens pour toi tout est sincère._

Nicholas déglutit difficilement, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu’on ne l’avait pas traité avec une telle humanité. Sur Icarus, il n’avait été que le scientifique exécrable qui avait abandonné sa femme sur son lit de mort et lorsqu’il était arrivé sur le Destinée tout le monde l’avait haï pour cette action, et puis le colonel l’avait regardé avec dédain et suspicion, son équipe lui envoyait souvent des regards noirs pour son sale caractère. Il savait que personne ne l’appréciait et même si la plupart du temps il s’en fichait comme d’une guigne, par moment le poids de ses regards lui pesait sur le cœur. Certains l’observaient avec de la pitié dans les yeux et c’était pire que la colère, il ne voulait pas de leur pitié, il souhaitait simplement qu’on le considère comme un être humain doté de sentiments. Nick n’était pas insensible, il cachait simplement tout mais il ressentait les émotions comme les autres. Cependant c’était plus facile de détester quelqu’un déshumanisé qu’une personne qui semblait fonctionner comme tout être vivant normalement constitué.

\- _Je… Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à ça…_

_\- Alors ne dis rien, je n’attends pas de réponse ni de promesse. Mais si tu souhaites que notre relation évolue, tu sais où me trouver._

Nick hocha la tête et avant qu’il ne retourne avec les scientifiques pour remédier au problème de vitesse, Everett déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue et se retira, laissant le docteur reprendre ses esprits.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la salle de contrôle, le vaisseau était à présent à l’arrêt et dérivait dans l’espace. Il leur restait encore assez de vivres et d’oxygène pour pouvoir tenir le temps de trouver la solution. Alors le soir, Nicholas se retrouva devant la porte du colonel avec son jeu d’échec, il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là ni même quand cette idée avait surgi dans son esprit mais il toqua. Le panneau coulissa et Young apparut, aussi surpris que Rush.

\- _Rush ?_

 _\- Je… euh… Une partie d’échec ça vous… te… tente ?_ Bégaya le docteur.

Everett l’accueillit avec un sourire si magnifique que le cœur de Nicholas manqua de s’arrêter de battre et ensemble ils passèrent la soirée à jouer aux échecs.


End file.
